Many electronic devices (such as computing devices, smart phones, set top boxes, and so on) may be configurable to provide a personalized experiences for users. Such personalized experiences may include configuring a variety of different aspects of a user's experience with an electronic device.
Many electronic devices are only able to provide a single personalized experience for any user. In such cases, the electronic device may be configured to alter one or more aspects of a user's experience with the device, but such alteration will alter any experience the user (or any user) has when utilizing the device.
Some electronic devices are capable of providing different experiences for a user via one or more different user accounts. In such cases a user may be required to set up multiple profiles for themselves and provide a log in and/or password in order to enter the particular desired account and access the specific personalized experience. Such may be annoying and/or burdensome to users and such annoyance or burden may be magnified when a user is attempting to utilize the electronic device via one or more remote control devices.